Updates to computer systems and various software applications are a practical necessity in today's computing world. Developers are continually working to improve the quality, efficiency and functionality of the computer systems and applications we use. One of the consequences of these improvements is the continual need to install the various updates. One of the challenges of updating a computer system is in the management of files and file directories. Traditional techniques for merging file directories involve copying source files, inserting the copies into a destination directory and then deleting the original source files. Such techniques can be unnecessarily slow.